


Dimensional Crisis

by Gryffindor_by_birth



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, Post S2, Post-Canon, post HOO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryffindor_by_birth/pseuds/Gryffindor_by_birth
Summary: Dick Grayson is out looking for clues to bring his best friend back and is suddenly transported to another dimension where his alias is not even known. Now he has to find a way to get back to his friends.Percy Jackson is yet again roped into more danger, at least this time its not because of needy gods, as he is kidnapped by an unknown force to another dimension.At least his friends are with him,  both old and new. His new friend becomes their guide to this new world filled with monsters of a different type.Watch as he meets a new foe and fights to go back to his world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Konichiwa Minna-san  
> This is my first time writing a crossover fic.  
> I'll try to keep the timelines, rules of the universes and the characters as true to the source material as possible. If I make any mistakes please inform me of them in the comments.  
> More notes at the end.  
> Happy reading.

Dick was having one of the weirdest days of his life.

And that was saying a lot as being Batman’s sidekick for some years then his own superhero for some he has had his fair share of weird days. This one somehow tops all of them combined. One minute he is in some obscure alleyway in Greenland decked out in his snow gear and the next he is on a sunny beach, still decked out in his snow gear.

Startled, his internal training kicks in and he crouches down behind the nearest big rock and takes stock of his surroundings, it’s then he notices a boy and girl beating up a bull. The guy is carries a bronze baseball bat and the girl is holding up a bone!?

He’s not much of an animal activist but he still believes that beating up a defenseless animal is a big no-no. So he sheds his thick overcoat and runs towards the scene with the purpose of stopping the two from hurting the animal further, but before he could do anything more than near them and shout “don’t beat up the poor animal” the bull explodes (what even?) into gold dust. The gold dust lands on top of him and some gets into his mouth, up his nose and in his eyes. He doubles over coughing and wheezing, his eyes burn and he was experiencing one of the worst headaches of all time.

When he straightens up there is another shock waiting for him, “Is that a sword you are holding?” he asks incredulously, staring at the guy who seems to have lost the baseball bat and acquired a sword instead (or as his detective skills say that the bat had turned into a sword somehow). Then he notices the girl or more precisely what she is holding, what he had been sure was a bone before (the size which you give a dog) , had now turned into a big sword made of bone.

“Is that sword made of bone, wait why are you holding a sword too?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy was having a good day until the Minotaur showed up to disrupt his date.

He and Annabeth had driven from the camp to a nearby beach in his new car (a gift from Paul for coming back safely), they had been enjoying some much deserved alone time when the bloody Minotaur decides to attack him. Again.

So he and his amazing girlfriend get into their battle mode,  weaving around each other in a practiced dance, sniping and parrying the axe the Minotaur seems to be carrying again.

He is about to strike the final blow when he hears a voice shouting at him to stop hurting the poor animal. He feels a twinge of annoyance at the mortal who has decided that today is the day to rebrand Percy Jackson into an animal hater, but is unable to do much as he witnesses the monster dust of the recently vanquished Minotaur fall on top of the aforementioned unsuspecting mortal. He watches in amusement as the dust makes him double over but is then surprised when the guy straightens up and starts asking about his and Annabeth’s swords.

‘Do you think he’s a demigod?’ Percy asks Annabeth with a look.

‘That old I don’t think so.’ They hold a conversation with their eyes - a routine that comes naturally to them now.

‘Have you known the gods to always keep their promises?’

‘He could just be a clear sighted mortal. But I’m pretty sure that before he got attacked by the dust he thought we were harming a bull’

‘So let’s test if he’s a demigod or not.’ He conveys with a mischievous glint in his eye.

“No Percy don’t,” Annabeth shouts but he pretends to not hear her.

“Yo! Sorry if this hurts.” He says and proceeds to try poking the strange guy with the point of his sword, key word being tries, as the sword simply passes through him and buries itself in his shoulder a cm deep.

“Hey what do you think you are doing?” the strange guy shouts and tries to push the sword away but is unable to as his hand just phases through the sword.

“Wha-?”

“So a mortal then. Why can he suddenly see through the mist though?” Percy asks Annabeth, capping riptide and turning it back to a pen (ignoring the strange guy’s expression).

Annabeth lets out an annoyed sigh “there are better methods of making out if he’s mortal or not you know.”

“Will both of you stop ignoring me and tell me why you’ve brought me here and how, what do you plan on doing with me, how do you know who am I, who are you and the hell is my head hurting so much?” he asks clutching his head with both his hands bent over a little, and promptly passes out.


	2. I am poked with a bone sword

Dick came to in an infirmary with an emo teen peering down on him. “Honey!” the emo teen calls to someone, and Dick can physically feel the sarcasm rolled into that single word, “your patient is awake.”

Now Dick expects a full grown man or woman, but instead is greeted by another teen, he must be around 16 or 17. ‘He’s the doctor? He’s even younger than those two.’ He pauses, ‘those two. Do they knock me out? No I don’t feel any physical pain just a headache. So did they help me? Those animal beaters? But it wasn’t an animal they were beating, was it?’ He remembers how the bull, was it even a bull, had disintegrated into dust. He is majorly confused, this is so not asterous.

The kid (teen doctor) [A/N:pun intended] looms over him and stats to do a preliminary check-up, he shines a pen light in his eyes, asks him to follow his finger, clicks his fingers near his ear and asks him a few questions. Dick complies to the treatment very amiably and waits for his chance to pounce. He asses his situation he’s in a hospital bed somewhere, probably miles away from where he was last, but at least he’s not strapped to the table or locked up in a pod. There are no scalpels or any pointy object in sight so he has to use his fists to break out.

He is contemplating a plan when the guy and the girl from earlier walk in. The girl strides up to the left side of his bed and with a fake genuine face asks him how he’s doing. He sees his chance and flips of the bed moving behind the girl and grabs her in a choke hold.

“Tell me who you are and let me go or I will break her neck.” It was an empty threat but they didn’t know that and he felt a little bad for hurting someone who might have helped him but that thought went right out the window when he glanced at the guy from earlier who was now glaring at him. For the first time in a while Dick was afraid, this guy was dangerous, his glare was more terrifying than Bruce’s.

He heard the girl in his chokehold let out a sigh (of annoyance?) and then he was flying through the air. He landed on his back and suddenly the girl was sitting on top of him. “You are so lucky I tackled you before my boyfriend could do anything. He is scary when he thinks I am in danger.” Out of the periphery of his eyes he can see both the teen emo and teen doctor nod as if to emphasize the point.

In the next moment a bone sword is pointed at his throat “now his sword might not be able to hurt you mortal but mine can. I am going to get up and then you are going to follow suit and then you are going to introduce yourself like a civil person. You can leave any time you want but first we need to tell you some things and you need to answer certain questions.”

Dick gives a firm nod indicating he understood and that he’ll behave. The girl gets off him and turns to the guy whose glare intensity has lessened a bit. She whispers something in his ear and the glare turns into a frown which disappears into a small smile when she pecks him lightly on the lips. She turns back to him and unexpectedly pokes him in the stomach with the sword (what is it with these people and poking innocents with swords) and unlike the last time this one hurts.

“Hmm so it does work I guess monsters do hurt mortals too, ” she muses aloud.

“Hey what is it with poking me with swords all the time?”

“That’s for putting me in a choke hold, and because I wanted to see if it actually works, my boyfriend is a bad influence on me.” The boyfriend lets out a laugh.

“Now follow me.”

He reluctantly follows her out of the infirmary and senses the boyfriend, emo teen and teen doctor do the same. He crosses the gate to the infirmary and comes across one of the most wonderful sight.

It’s a camp, there’s a volleyball court big grass fields a climbing wall. But then the absurdity begins the match happening on volleyball court turns sour and the kids playing take out various weapons and start dueling, there are kids riding winged horses landing on the grass fields and the climbing wall seems to be spewing lava.

Now there isn’t much that can flabbergast Dick Grayson Nightwing and former Robin but this sight does it. He is _over_ whelmed.

And then a Centuar comes up to him, “hello young lad my name is Chiron and you would be?” he (it?) says extending his hand.

Dick shakes the hand in a trance, he turns towards the girl, “you said you had some kind of explanation for me. I’m ready for it, lay it on me.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

They ask him to follow them to a building called the ‘The Big House’. The emo teen moves to leave but the boyfriend grabs him by the back of his jacket and drags him along. They introduce themselves, the scary lady is named Annabeth, the boyfriend Percy, the teen doctor introduces himself as Will and the emo teen mumbles out a Nico. They tell him about the Greek gods and how they still exist and go around having unsolicited sex with mortals to sire demigods. That’s what they are ‘demigods’ half mortal and half gods, and he is currently in a camp for the Greek demigods.

They explain that somehow he has gained a clear sight – ability to see through something called the mist, to be able to discern monsters and things like demigod weapons.

They are not sure how this happened but Chiron, like the Chiron from mythology (or history if he thinks about it), has the theory that somehow the monster dust from the Minotaur (the monster he had witnessed Percy and Annabeth fighting earlier) getting into his eyes had given him the ability.

He wondered how such a large community had escaped Batman’s notice. He realized a beat later that he had said it out loud. And the others were giving him weird looks. “The whose what?”

He contemplated lying for a moment but he was too curious for an answer so he asked again, “how have you kept yourself hidden from the Justice League? From Batman?”

“The what?” Percy asks again and now he’s giving him weird looks.

Dick gets agitated “You know the Justice League - Superman, Batman, Wonder woman the works.”

“Dude no one and nothing like that exists. Are you sure your okay?”

“What do you mean they don’t exist, of course they do I’ve met them I know them hell I am one of them.”

“Umm what?”

‘Shit! Can’t believe you were that stupid, Dick. Batman’s going to kill me for revealing my identity to a bunch of people. But why don’t these people know about him or any of us?’

While Dick had been having an internal crisis Chiron had put on his thinking face, “son tell me do you remember how a few years back there was a blackout in New York city, all the communications were shut down and there were reports of even the citizens not having any recollection of those days. It caused a great chaos all over the world.”

“No nothing like that has ever happened.”

Everyone look at him like he’s crazy, even the emo one, Nico, drops his emotion less expression for a moment.

Chiron lets out a sigh, “I believe that Dick Grayson here has come from another world"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it good bad tell me in the comments.  
> Ja Mata


	3. I am prodded with questions and queries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konnichiwa Minna-san 
> 
> So here is an update.  
> Hope you all like where the story is going.  
> Not much happens in the chapter until the end wherein lies a major twist for all you people. 
> 
> Happy Reading.

Percy stares at Dick (yes Percy had snickered at the name and no he is not ashamed of it) as the guy seems to be reeling beneath the shock of Chiron’s statement. He seems to be calculating all the possibilities and scenarios that could make this happen, Percy recognizes the look he has seen it innumerable times on Annabeth. Even he is contemplating the ramifications of Chiron’s statement, if this guy really is from another world what does it mean for them, is this an indication of another quest and what does being from another dimension even mean. 

He asks as much to Annabeth, really he should know better by now, and she launches into it, “it means, seaweed brain, that he’s from another dimension. Have you never heard of the multiverse theory?” at his blank look she continues, “parallel universes or alternate universe theory states that there are multiple universes that mirror each other in physical appearance but vary in other aspects like our universe has demigods another universe like his might not, or his universe might have a lot of weird people whose names end with man.”

“So he’s from a different dimension. Who brought him here? Hera?” he asks. 

“I don’t think so, she has no interest in mere mortals.”

“Hey!” Dick exclaims affronted.

“Sorry don’t mean to offend you, but you are just a mortal even though you might be part of a group of people with weird names which seems an important part of this universe you come from.”

“Damn right it’s an important group,” he pauses for a long minute seemingly contemplating what to say next. “We are a group of super heroes.”

***

Dick was in shock, could all this be true could he really be in an alternate dimension. If it was true how did he get here in this world without him, without the Justice League.

Dick listened quietly to Annabeth and Percy discussing his fate. They mention someone named Hera who is the goddess of marriage and fertility - the queen of Gods if he remembers his mythology properly. 

Than the girl calls him a ‘mere’ mortal and he takes offense to that. Then she calls his team a group of people with weird names and he can’t hold it in much longer.  
So he tells them about his team being superheroes. He does not do this lightly but he reasons that these people might be his only hope of making his way back, and that they seemed to be the heroes of this dimension as a hero to hero he owed them the truth. 

He’s in the midst of recounting an anecdote in which the Joker had escaped the prison one of the many times and him and Batman had to battle toy monkeys that spewed Joker’s trademark laughing gas, when Percy (it doesn’t take him long to remember their names) interrupts, “so you mean to tell me that this guy – this joker guy keeps on escaping prison to kill more guys and no one has had the idea to just put him on death row?”

Dick blanches, “that’s what phases you, not guys who can fly and shoot lasers from their eyes?”

“Dude I live in a world where Greek gods are alive and have thousands of their kids running about,I can deal with crazy but not putting a guy down, who has killed tens if not hundreds of people, when you can is just downright stupidity!”

Dick goes all somber at that, “the laws are what they are, you don’t just kill a man and still call yourself a hero.”

“You don’t have to kill, the government should make that decision for you.”

Before Dick could reply there was a knock at the game room’s door, a blonde head poked in, “Annabeth the cabin heads and the reps from camp Jupiter are here.”

At this Percy perked up startled and looked at Annabeth for an answer, “I sent for a meeting when Chiron announced that he” she pointed at him with her thumb, “might be from another dimension.”

“It was fortunate that Jason, Frank and Hazel were in town for our monthly get together, this way the romans can also be in the loop if this turns out to be something serious.”

“You think of everything don’t you!” Percy exclaimed with a goofy grin on his face as he stared at Annabeth with adoration. 

Dick felt a pang in his chest as he was reminded of another goofy guy who used to stare at his girl with the same amount of adoration and whom he has been searching for. He was snapped out of his reverie by Annabeth who - without dilly dallying - announced “So this is Dick Grayson and he’s from another dimension”

And chaos erupted. 

***

Percy sat there as chaos ensued around him, this was a really weird situation, apparently there existed multiple dimensions some in which his type of craziness was absent but was replaced by another kind of crazy. He was floored with questions – why had this guy been plucked from his world and dropped into Percy’s? For what purpose? Who had brought him here? And what did they want from - an admittedly very heroic but still – mortal? 

As Percy was contemplating this the meeting came to an end. Percy exited his thoughts just in time to catch Annabeth utter the words – “-so its decided Dick will be staying in the camp until we have further grasp on all the why’s and the what’s.” She continued, now giving Dick one of her patented glares, “and if we find that you are somehow harming this society, mortal or not you will feel my wrath.”

Percy held down a shudder with some effort, Annabeth’s wrath was not a thing to sneeze at. This guy could be in major trouble down one path. He took pity on the guy and put an arm around his shoulders, “It’s going to be fine. You seem like a stand-up gu-” and before he could finish the sentence a blue light surrounded him. It seemed to be originating from the point of contact between Percy and Dick. Percy tried to extract his arm but it seemed to be stuck. 

As the blue light began to grow brighter Percy started flailing. In the next moment he was surrounded by Annabeth, Nico, Will and the rest of the seven, who all seemed to be trying to extract him from his position.  
The blue light expanded and there was a flash. The next time he comes to his senses he is lying on the floor of what seems like a high tech cave. There is a green colored boy peering down at him. 

He can only let out a “Huh?”


	4. Chapter 4

Percy is still lying on the floor of - what is definitely a high tech – cave, when he fully regains consciousness, and now there are various costumed kids – preteens and teens – peering down at him with various weapons in hand.

He – having his priorities straight – ignores the weapons in lieu of looking for his friends or more importantly Annabeth. He finds them lying beside him in various stages of consciousness. Annabeth is lying right next to him and as his eyes rove over her, searching for any injuries, he notices the guy right beside her who is being assisted onto his feet by someone with white hair in a crew cut. It's Dick the guy from a alternate universe full of costumed people.

Now Percy isn't the sharpest tool in the chest but he can put two and two together and garner that this time he's the one who has traveled through dimensions to land in another world.

He lets out a groan involuntarily, and tries to sit up, turns out – bad move. He freezes as the weapon laden kids move as one to aim all their weapons at him. Because Percy has watched a lot of action movies he knows the right thing to do is raise his hands to show that he comes in peace, but because Percy is also a fool what he does is ignores the possibly lethal weapons pointed at him and goes straight into make-sure-Annabeth-is-okay mode.

His hands reach for her neck to check her pulse, as soon as his fingers make contact Annabeth starts stirring. He lets out a sigh of relief and moves to cradle the back of her head (still ignoring the various definitely lethal weapons pointed at him) to help her up and because Annabeth is more tactful than he is, she raises her hands as soon as she notices the hostile kids. Around them the rest of the seven and Nico and Will, are coming to and raising their hands in a show of surrender to these weird costumed kids with weapons.

Percy out of sheer stubbornness keeps his hands down at his side and instead gives a once over to their hosts. There are 5 people, one 12 year old green skinned boy with a tail (Percy would be surprised but he is brothers with a cyclops so….), one green skinned 16ish girl (must be related to the boy) floating in mid air, a blonde girl decked out in orange and black pointing an arrow at him, a very angry young man teen in a black t-shirt with an S printed on it and finally the white haired guy with a crew cut who is helping Dick stand up with a glowing blue sword in hand and gills?.

"Who are you and how did you come here?" the boy with the black t-shirt demands in a gruff voice, "What were you doing with the civilian?"

Civilian? Percy is stumped by that but then he follows his gaze to Dick and upon realizing whom he is referring to, like the stupid person he is blurts out "You mean Dick?"

The reaction to his statement is like the audience response to a shocking scene in a variety show, by which he means some people let out gasps and the blond girl's grip tightens on her bow and the gilled guy and angry young teen let out growls in harmony.

Percy recognizes the look on angry young's face – its an expression he has seen innumerable times on Ares' kids faces – it means that it's the time to beat someone up for answers. Percy would feel fear (the guy is quite buff) but after Tartarus not a lot scares him.

Before any of them can make a move a voice interrupts, "its okay Conner they aren't the enemy, they are good guys. Put down the bow Tigress."

The level of menacing lowers and the greenie girl swoops down to give Dick a hug. "I've missed you, where have you been." Percy hears in his periphery but his attention is more focused on getting up and helping his friends up, checking if anyone is injured and if anyone has a concussion.

By the time they all have got their bearings and Will is fussing over Nico the costumed kids have finished with greeting Dick and are now starting at them with suspicion

"So, are you going to explain to us what is happening Dick." The angry young teen grunts.

Dick looks conflicted and stares towards Annabeth for assistance (his expression is pained as if looking for assistance is the most difficult thing he has ever done).

"I think we should be sitting down for this." Annabeth lets out a sigh.

* * *

 

Dick's head was still ringing from his previous inter dimensional journey, the second one had almost completely fried it, so he was eternally grateful when Annabeth requested that they sit down.

The request also worked to divert the attention from him. He had left the team without as much as a goodbye, only a note explaining that he would be unavailable for the foreseeable future as he searched for a way to bring back his friend. His sudden appearance via a flash of light must have caused questions to appear in his teammates' minds.

Right now he had no answers for most of the questions that they would probably have the best he could do right now is recount what has happened since the his world began to go topsy-turvy.

So he does just that, they lead on into the kitchen/sitting area (it's the only area which does not contain incriminating evidence of their superhero-ness), he starts with him disappearing from Greenland and appearing in another dimension where he meets Percy and Annabeth, discovers he is in another dimension, goes into an emergency meeting where he meets the rest of the people, finds out they are children of gods-

"You are children of who know?" Beast Boy interrupts before he can continue.

"Shh Garfield that's rude." Megan reprimands immediately.

"It's okay I would want clarification too if I was in his shoes," Annabeth defends, turning her attention to Garfield she informs him, "My mother is Athena the Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. In our dimension the Greek gods are alive and active sometimes they fall for mortals and that results in us – demigods" And then gives the rest of the crew a look that immediately prompts them to start their own introductions. And you have to give it to them-the members of the team take it all in stride, with a few exclamations here and there as they recognize the names of the various gods, even when Nico grunts out a 'Hades, God of the underworld' just a 'c-o-o-l' escapes Dick's mouth who is getting the introductions for the first time too. 

But when its Percy's turn, as he reluctantly unfolds his arms heaves out a big weary sigh and mutters out a, "Poseidon, the God of sea and storms."

The reaction of one person is overly exaggerated, as Kaldur suddenly drops to his knees, his fist on his heart and head bowed and exclaims, “My lord.”

"Umm…. What's happening? Dick?"

Dick meanwhile has been snickering into his hands. "Sorry. So Percy, prince of sea meet Kaldur an atlantean" and then in a mock whisper "Poseidon is their Patron God."

“Oh that explains the gills.” Annabeth nudges him pointedly. 

Percy noticing the still kneeling atlantean startles, “Yeah. Oh, you can stand up now?” He finishes uncertainly. 

Kaldur gets up, his fist still on his heart. 

“Chill out man Percy is not that special.” Dick said flinging his arm over Kaldur’s shoulder. 

"Hey!" Percy Exclaims. "But yeah I'm not special or anything, so you don't have to treat me any different from others."

"How are we supposed to be treating you people." Garfield questions curiously. "Because no offense but you are children of gods from another dimension."

"Well," Annabeth starts, "aren't you all a bunch of overpowered individuals who save the people from time to time?" she waits for muttered yeses and nods, "well so are we, umm most of us any way."

"when you say most of you, you mean…" Megan trails off.

"Annabeth here thinks that she has no powers. But in truth her brains are a more powerful weapon than most of our swanky abilities."

Annabeth hits him in the stomach with the back of her hand "Swanky? Really?"

“Well anyways…” The blond guy with the scar on his lip interrupts before they can get into a fight (which seems like a common occurrence really). “Jason, son of Jupiter or Zeus in his Greek form.”

"You are a son of Zeus? Wow! Me too. I mean daughter obviously because I am a female but a daughter of Zeus. Cassandra at your service but you can call me Cassie."

This prompts the rest of the Young justice members to start their introductions, Conner is reluctant but even he grunts out his name adding a Superboy, as the others have also revealed their own aliases. Dick feels like he should be doing something like taking charge of the situation but after being gone for so long he is reluctant to. So he is abundantly thankful when Annabeth diverts everyone's attention to the matter at hand. 

"Now that the introductions are out of the way I'll like to know why we are here? I have never heard of interdimensional travel before have you?"

Most of the people shake their heads. But Dick remembers something and contemplates the information before speaking. 

“Guys remember that time Klarion created the alternate universes?”

“Yeah.” Superboy replies, the incident coming to the forefront of his mind. “One in which adults existed and in the other children.”

“That’s some high class magic.” Annabeth whistled. “Do you think it’s the same guy this time too?”


	5. I fight a dude with sword

After coming to the conclusion that they really can’t pinpoint who was doing all of this without any further clue, the team and the demigods decided to move onto the topic of how to get back.

  
They had just started the discussion when Percy’s stomach rumbled, loudly.  
Everyone turned to face him and then Annabeth let out a snort, which prompted most others to follow and start laughing (all except Kaldur who showed great restraint and kept a straight face). But then the brown haired, short guy’s – Bart was his name – stomach let out a huge rumble too, so the attention got somewhat distributed.

  
“Come on you well-for-a-stomach let’s get you something to eat.” Annabeth laughs patting his shoulder in mock comfort. Turning to the people - to whom this place belongs to she asks, “So, would it be possible to get something to eat in here or we can go out. We are very accumsed with finding places to eat at in new cities.”

  
“No that won’t be necessary, this place also serves as a home for some of the team members so we have a lot of food in stock.” The green skinne- M’Gann says politely. He supposes that she must serve as the mother figure here. 

“If you don’t mind fattening snacks that is.” Bart interjects grinning. That one seems to be the youngest kid of the family all fun and no work, in his mind chibi-Percy nods his head. 

“Oh don’t worry my fire burns all the fat up in seconds.” That’s their youngest child like member, Leo, lighting up his hand on fire as he grins crazily back. Annabeth swats his head. 

Percy notices how M’Gann cringes in fear and the angry young teen (he knows his name is Connor but he likes calling him that) clenches his fists in anger when they see the flames. 

‘So there’s some haters of pyros in here. Understandable’

As he refocuses his attention towards the blond in orange suit – Artemis – A bow user, how fitting, who leading the brood, is opening the cupboards and rifling through to take out one snack after another, his stomach’s metaphorical dog ears stand on attention and he salivates. 

Dick, Kaldur and the angry young teen get up and leave as he is halfway through to getting his stomach full. 

When he’s done with his food, he shares a look with Annabeth and they both get up to follow the path the three had taken. It brings them back to where they had first landed. He realizes now that it’s a training room, as he comes across Kaldur and angry young teen two-teaming Dick in a spar. 

Kaldur is armed with some cool blue glow-y swords, which seems to be made of water as his sixth-marine-sense tells him, the angry young teen is fighting with fists while Dick holds them both off with twin batons.  
Percy notices that Dick looks pained, not pained like having difficulty fighting, but pained as in filled with sorrow kind. So Percy being the stupid self sacrificing dumbo (Annabeth’s words) that he is, opens his big mouth to try and divert the attention to himself. 

“You know these two don’t seem to be enough competition for you,” he calls out, in his best obnoxious tone, “why don’t you try sparring with me?”

He knows Annabeth won’t smack him, knows she must have seen the same pained look on Dick’s face, but that doesn’t stop her from face-palming in fond shame. 

The angry young teen doesn’t seem to be on the same wavelength though and moves forward his fists clenched ready to fight him. But Kaldur stops him, puts a fist over his heart bowing a little, “I would love watch you show your prowess at battlefield, My Liege.”  
Percy again is very uncomfortable at being a referred to as such decides to just ignore this. 

Dick though is looking at him thankfully. 

So obviously Percy has to go and ruin the moment, “But uh, oh shit I didn’t think of this before speaking… (the angry young teen snorts) but what are the rules here? I mean how do you win?”

“We just have the same rules as boxing once you don’t get up you are out.”

“Oh yeah that might be a problem. You see I use swords and I don’t want to hurt you too much.” The angry young teen huffs out a laugh and mutters an ‘As if’ and even Dick looks amused at the idea. “So how about this, the first one to get the other disarmed and at a certain death point wins.”

Dick grins, finally distracted and getting out of the funk he had been in since they landed here. “Yeah. That actually sounds about right.”

Percy sees Bart just behind the dark region of the tunnel between the kitchen and here.

He looks excited and is bouncing off the walls (literally). The next second he disappears, a bolt of lightning flashing in the space he previously occupied. 

Percy sighs, ‘we are going to be having an audience. Shit.’

He ignores that for now and uncaps Riptide and it grows into a sword. He notices the very well hidden look of awe on Kaldur’s stoic face and a raised eyebrow from Dick who was seeing the transformation for the first time. The angry young teen (Percy has decided to forgo using his name in his mind at least) huffs out (he does that a lot) “Party trick.”

Percy walks on into the ring, twirling Riptide to warmup his hand, not that he needs to he is used to starting a battle at a moment’s notice but he’s here to give a show. He has an easy smile on his face as he meets Dick’s eyes. In return Dick spins one of his black batons doing the ‘come get me’ motion with his other hand with a smirk on his lips. 

In his periphery Percy notices the sidelines filling up with the team and his fellow demigods, he sighs with exasperation but quickly returns his attention to the fight.  
They start out slow, trading blows trying to get a feel of each other, Percy holds back most of his power knows Dick is holding back some of his too. 

Then suddenly the pace of the fight is racked up from a 2 to a 7. Percy _ducks slashes parries thrusts_ does everything he knows in his repertoire, Dick is also exhausting his but no one seems to be able to gain the upper hand. 

Finally Dick seems to grow tired of the impasse and turns his speed up to an 8, overpowering Percy for a second. But that was the moment Percy had been waiting for, he uses Dick’s decreased focus which is usually a result of increasing speed, against him. Percy distracts him with a wild slash and using the moment moves so he is in Dick’s blind spot. Knowing he has less than a second before Dick reacts he disarms him with two quick successive moves. Dick is startled for a second and before he can switch to hand to hand combat Percy has him on sword point. 

“Yield!” Percy pants out. 

Dick holds up his hands in the universal symbol of surrender, he is panting too but has a huge smile on his face, he seems exhilarated. Percy lowers his sword. Dick lets out a laugh and holds up one of his hands, Percy clasps it with his free one and Dick pulls him in for a bro hug. As the adrenaline wears off the surroundings come back to focus. There’s a lot of cheering and hooting and clapping going on. 

Percy lets out a laugh as he is patted on the back quite roughly by Frank as he puts his arm around his shoulders. In a second he is surrounded by a lot of people most consisting of the team as they ask him questions, amongst them Bart is the most vocal firing one question after another at an indiscernible speed. Percy just laughs and tries to answer the ones he can understand.

While this is happening some of the demigods have congregated onto Dick talking about his fighting style there’s one sentence spoken by Jason that quietens the room stopping Bart mid-question, “You know you put up a better fight than anyone could have thought of, you left Percy panting no one has been able to that in a long time. Well no one except Annabeth.”

Everyone turns to stare at Annabeth who hasn’t moved from her position, but is standing leaning on the wall the cavern her arms crossed looking amused. 

Before Bart can fire a question in her direction they are surrounded by the cacophony of beeping sounds. “Mass scale attack of unidentified persons in happy harbor. Pulling up video.”

Percy watches with trepidation as a screen descends and a video starts playing what he sees turns his blood cold, ‘cause on the screen is an army of telekhines and empusai marching. 

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it good, bad, in character or out of character?  
> Please tell me all your thoughts in the comments they help me improve.  
> For clarification  
> Percy and Annabeth are 19 yrs old and dick is 20 half a year has passed since the events of endgame. And a year has passed since the events of HoO.  
> Hope you enjoyed the fic.  
> Ja Mata


End file.
